Headphone Actor
by BrunoProg64
Summary: La historia de un chico cuya vida resultó no ser lo que esperaba. Adaptación de la canción Vocaloid 'Headphone Actor' de Jin.


**Headphone Actor (lit. "Actor de los Auriculares)**

**(Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Headphone Actor', de preferencia el cover hecho por Soraru)

(Escuela Secundaria Raimon, 6:30 PM)

Era un final de día agotador para Kazemaru Ichirouta, ese delantero estrella del recién nacido equipo de Raimon… y que otrora fuese un miembro estrella del equipo de atletismo. El entrenamiento con Endou y los otros era algo que agotaba las energías a ese ex atleta.

Se tumbó sobre la hierba y recordó una discusión que había tenido con Miyasaka, uno de sus amigos, tan sólo hace unas horas.

- ¡Si crees que patear balones es para lo que haz nacido, pues bien, pero déjame decirte que eres un idiota por dejar a tus amigos y a poder ser como el viento! ¡Kaze-baka!

Kazemaru sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a Endou.

"_**Ese era un día bastante normal, sin ningún obstáculo en mi camino,**_

_**Mientras andaba aburrido oyendo la radio, logré poder esto escuchar"**_

Kazemaru se tiró en la hierba y metiendo mano a su bolsillo, encontró su reproductor de MP3, y activándolo en modo altavoz, decidió poner la radio para ver que cosas podía escuchar.

Escuchó una especie de interrupción de la programación, a tan sólo una canción de haber encendido la emisora.

- Y ahora interrumpimos en radio Inazuma para darles un reporte especial…

"'_**Es terrible que tenga que decirles esto, pero el mundo acabará hoy'**_

_**Eso lo dijo el presidente de algún país, en lágrimas mientras intentaba hablar"**_

- Señoras y señores… con ustedes, el Primer Ministro de Japón, y un mensaje de emergencia para toda la nación…

- Pueblo Japonés… es terrible… que tenga que darles esta mala noticia… pero entraremos en un estado de emergencia porque los reactores afectados en Fukushima Daishi, han iniciado una etapa de fusión nuclear… esperamos dosis radioactivas muy altas… la sobrevivencia de nuestro pueblo... digo… de nosotros… - su voz se quebró – está siendo puesta a prueba… pero como soportamos otros incidentes… nos lev… levantaremos… que dios… nos ayude…

- Palabras de dolor… de nuestro ministro… pero solo siendo unidos como pueblo, podremos soportar las adversidades… de este cataclismo natural que…

Kazemaru apagó el altavoz. Su cuerpo se movía solo… como espasmos por la gravísima noticia que su cuerpo aún no acababa de digerir del todo… ¿Se acababa el mundo…? Bueno, no era el mundo, pero era claro que la vida de toda esa gente pronto dejaría de ser… y eso lo hacía sentir miedo… ese miedo que todos le tenemos a la muerte…

"_**Por la ventana veía una bandada de aves, intentando cubrir el cielo por completo"**_

"_**Comiéndose la media luna, volando sin rumbo conocido…"**_

Dado la hora y que se había pasado unos minutos en shock por la tremenda noticia que había recibido, no se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y podía ver un grupo de aves volando… como sabiendo que algo se venía e intentando escapar de ello.

- ¿Pero que haces Kazemaru? Tu también puedes ser como ellas… escapa… ¡Maldición, escapa!

Kazemaru se gritaba así mismo de que se levantara y empiece a correr… pero aunque su alma le gritaba el escapar… él tenía miedo… ¿Huir a donde? Si el mundo se acababa como acaba de oír, no importa a donde corriera, su suerte ya estaba echada.

Gritar tampoco podía… porque no quería atraer el pánico de los otros, que tal vez no lo supieran… tal vez eran mejor que reciban la lluvia de radiación sin saberlo, para que sufran menos.

Pero sabía que quedarse ahí y temblar en esa hierba de la Escuela Raimon no lo salvaría… algo tenía que hacer.

"_**Tenia un juego a medio acabar sin salvar, un libro apenas usado en mi mesa y para que mi cuerpo deje de temblar, me puse mis auriculares"**_

Kazemaru recordó lo que quería haber hecho al llegar a su casa… una partida de videojuegos que jugar… esa revista de fútbol que le dejó Endou… y muchas cosas más… pero todo eso se iba a interrumpir violentamente por ese azar caprichoso del destino… ya nada de eso importaba… sólo una cosa resonaba en su mente… 'sobrevivir'.

Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo… y entiendo que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, echó mano a su bolsillo y sacó auriculares portables, que rápidamente adosó a su reproductor de MP3, que tomó en sus manos y colocó una canción al azar, para arrojar el reproductor en su bolsillo, como esperando que la música acalle esos gritos de su cuerpo por escapar de la destrucción inminente.

Si estaba escrito que iba a morir, al menos lo haría escuchando algo de música.

"_**Mientras escuchaba a un artista muy poco conocido, una canción que hizo con un nombre desconocido… entonces llegó a mis oídos y escuche:**_

_**¿Lo que quieres, es sobrevivir, a que sí?'"**_

El atleta ya ni podía saber que canción escuchaba, cuando de repente, escuchó que la melodía se entrecortaba o se hacía mas débil… casi imperceptible. ¿Era cosa de la batería? ¿O de la radiación que ya estaba llegando allá a donde él estaba?

Entonces escuchó como un ruido… que interpretó como interferencia… pero que conforme pasaban los segundos se iba aclarando hasta hacerse totalmente legible.

- ¿Lo que tu quieres… es sobrevivir, a que sí?

Kazemaru abrió los ojos como platos ante esa revelación. ¡Claro, pero claro que él quería sobrevivir! ¿Qué era esa voz…? ¿Era una emisión de emergencia? ¿Era alguna canción que estaba escuchando y que irónicamente tenía esas líneas en su letra?

En todo su nerviosismo no lograba identificar que voz era esa.

"_**Como despidiéndose del mundo que temblaba, los edificios empezaron a temblar"**_

"_**La voz parecía inconfundible, era la mía, solo que estaba cansado de oírla"**_

Entonces Kazemaru sintió una sacudida… vio como los edificios de Raimon se movían… como un cataclismo… era eso… la onda expansiva estaba golpeando la tierra. Y supo que, esos edificios poco durarían… por lo que su atención se volcó de nuevo a los susurros en sus auriculares.

Kazemaru podía ver que no sólo era Raimon, todo en Ciudad Inazuma se veía como moviéndose… temblando… como un sismo enorme pero que nada se rompía… los edificios no caían… pero podía oír a la gente empezar a tener pánico.

Sus oídos se volcaron a sus auriculares, mientras tenía dificultad para mantenerse de pie… y volvió a oír esa voz… reconociéndola… ¡Era su propia voz!

Kazemaru ya no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero algo si tenía claro… en ese punto, ya no podía fiarse totalmente ni siquiera de si mismo.

"'_**Si tu cruzas esa colina, entonces en 20 segundos, sabrás que quiero decirte, para bien o para mal… no dudes, sólo escúchame bien, adelántate 20 segundos…'"**_

- Si cruzas la colina donde está la Torre Inazuma, sabrás que podré salvarte… sólo escúchame… tu corres como el viento, lo lograrás… sólo tienes 20 segundos…

Kazemaru supo que quedarse ahí a morir no era algo que un alma como la suya aceptaría. Estiró los pies para prepararse… y supo que tenía que correr un buen trecho para llegar a la Torre Inazuma. No le sería problema… él estaba acostumbrado a correr…

"_**La calle estaba abarrotada de gente, por supuesto"**_

"_**Mujeres, hombres, niños, eso que importa… estaba entre un montón de gente gritando y niños llorando"**_

Kazemaru empezó a correr, saliendo de Raimon, mientras que las calles se llenaban de gente que salía de los institutos aledaños, de las casas y de los buses, como intentando ir hacia el lado contrario… como queriendo escapar de Ciudad Inazuma… pero sin saber que su salvación sólo los llevaría a un final sin ninguna oportunidad de vivir.

Kazemaru, tal vez cansado por la "falsedad" que veía en ciudad Inazuma, no intentó comunicar nada a nadie… y tampoco estaba intentando buscar a sus compañeros… en un momento así, sólo le importaba su supervivencia.

"_**Gente peleándose, una niña llorando, un sacerdote orando, a todos los dejé atrás"**_

"_**Una sola persona tomó el camino contrario, hacia lo que había detrás de esa colina"**_

El pánico y la gente llorando se convirtieron en una especie de coro y epidemia en ciudad Inazuma, salvo que Kazemaru era el único inmune a todo eso… porque sus auriculares le permitían seguir escuchando a esa voz que le ofrecía un atisbo de esperanza… haciendo algo en lo que era muy bueno… en correr.

Kazemaru vio en ese momento a sus compañeros, pudo ver a Aoi, la manager llorando de miedo, a Gouenji tomando el collar que le dio su hermana Yuuka y diciendo una especie de plegaria con los ojos cerrados… a Someoka discutiendo con Endou… a Handa y Max llorando abrazados, a Shourin temblando… a Kurimatsu corriendo sin saber a donde ir… todos ellos en un mar de confusión.

Y lo peor… es que vio a Miyazaka, tirado en el suelo, desesperado, intentando escapar, mirando por doquier, pero no sabía a donde… como atrapado como un ratón en un laberinto con olor a quesos…. Todo ese terrible espectáculo ante sus ojos.

Todos intentaban dirigirse a la rivera del rio… como intentando escapar de la ciudad, pero sólo el se adentraba, para poder llegar a la Torre Inazuma. Parecía que él estaba loco… pero en ese momento, al menos esa voz le decía que tenia oportunidad.

De todos ellos sólo él, Kazemaru Ichirouta, tenía la venia del destino para sobrevivir.

"_**La voz de los auriculares seguía ahí…"**_

'_**Te quedan 12 minutos' me dijo.**_

"_**Si todo esto va a desaparecer, entonces no tengo otra opción"**_

Esa voz seguía en los auriculares de Kazemaru, como susurrándole.

- Te quedan 12 minutos… ¡deprisa!

A Kazemaru le era difícil el escapar… no por sus movimientos, porque era un atleta muy rápido, sino por el hecho de que no quería dejar atrás los gritos de sus amigos que solo gritaban y lloraban su suerte. Pero sabía que todo eso iba a ser destruido… y si él no se salvaba… ¿Quién lo haría por él? Esta vez hasta el propio Endou estaba discutiendo con Someoka… era algo que estaba mas allá de la capacidad de el todopoderoso capitán que podía animarlos a todos… esto era algo que no podía controlar. Sólo tenía una salvación… un escape… que era dejarlos a todos atrás.

Y es que en un momento así… al final las cosas se resumían a que ellos sólo eran sus compañeros de equipo… no eran nada más… y explicarles que tenían que seguirlo sería difícil… y en un momento donde no había otra cosa que escapar por sus vidas… no se podía permitir ese tiempo en explicaciones. Es decir… tenía que dejarlos a todos.

Aunque odiase esa disyuntiva… él sólo quería vivir.

"_**El coro de gritos y alaridos… se convirtió en ojos llorosos en sólo 10 segundos"**_

"_**Tenía mis dudas, pero no importa quien hiciera lo que sea, no existe tal cosa como una canción de despedida para la humanidad"**_

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo, y pudo ver como en ese momento, las voces de gritos se transformaron en llanto. Pudo ver como la Escuela Raimon caía por las vibraciones, aplastando a quien sabe cuantos estudiantes que no lograron salir.

El pánico se apoderó de todos esos que lloraban y corrían desesperados hacia el rio, como quien quiere dejar la ciudad… abandonar ese mundo que estaba en extinción, pero haciéndolos empujarse, caerse, pisarse… tal vez su locura por escapar traería mas muertos antes siquiera de que el momento final se manifieste.

Kazemaru recordó una película que vio hacía unas semanas… de un barco que naufragaba y todos sus tripulantes al saber su suerte, se decidieron a entonar un último canto de resignación. Nada de eso lo pudo ver aquí… todo era una cacofonía de gente que gritaba e intentaba escapar… el mundo se acabaría en un mar de alaridos y gritos.

Al ver ese escenario tan horrible, le dio fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Ya podía ver la Torre Inazuma… sólo podía perseverar algo más.

"'_**Corre, corre, sólo te queda un minuto…'**_

_**Pero en ese momento ni yo podía escucharla**_

_**La montaña que yo buscaba cruzar, estaba justo enfrente de mí…"**_

Mientras corría, la Torre Inazuma y la colina donde esta se ubicaba se hacía mas y más grande… ya faltaba poco… por lo que Kazemaru pensó en si debía detenerse un poco para descansar. Empezó a bajar la velocidad, pero entonces escuchó de los auriculares:

- Sólo te queda un minuto… no te rindas ahora…

Al oír eso, Kazemaru intentó sacar fuerzas de donde sea y empezó a correr mucho mas rápido… tenía que lograr alcanzar la cima de la colina mientras seguía corriendo. Empezó a subirla… sería rápido llegar a la torre… sólo debía apresurarse.

Por cada zancada que daba, su corazón parecía reventar… sudaba y sentía que el aire le faltaba… pero ya faltaba tan poco que no podía rendirse…

Si sólo corría un poco más… estaría a salvo…

"_**Mi respiración se agotaba… había llegado al fin…"**_

"_**Era una pared que proyectaba el cielo…. Detrás de ella científicos en ropas blancas aplaudían…"**_

'_**Magnífico' dijeron ellos…**_

"_**Dudé…"**_

Finalmente, Kazemaru llegó a la torre Inazuma… y se detuvo de a pocos mientras jadeaba y se limpiaba el sudor por la carrera que había oído. Justo ahí vio como una especie de distorsión en el cielo. Pensó que posiblemente estaba viendo tonterías producto de su cansancio y decidió tirarse al suelo a descansar, mientras tomaba aire fuertemente.

Entonces escuchó una especie de aplausos que venían de atrás. Estaba muy cansado como para querer darse la vuelta, y continuó oyéndolos.

- Magnífico… felicitaciones…

Kazemaru se sorprendió que una presencia humana estuviera ahí, y dio la vuelta. Se giró y vio que ya no se podía ver nada desde la torre Inazuma, por un lado se veía la ciudad, pero por el otro se veía todo en oscuro, como si un gran velo negro no le dejara ver lo que había al otro lado. El atleta se frotó los ojos… pero ese oscuro, como velo seguía ahí…

Cuando de repente, emergió de él, como si fuera una pantalla de agua, un grupo de hombres con trajes blancos, que seguían aplaudiéndolo.

- Magnífico… haces honor a tu nombre… Kazemaru…

Kazemaru se quedó mirándolos… por los trajes blancos, lentes y libretas que tenían… esas personas parecían científicos. ¿Acaso el mundo no se iba a terminar? ¿Acaso ellos dieron con alguna forma de parar las radiaciones?

"_**En ese momento miré a la ciudad, era una especie de instalaciones de experimentación"**_

'_**Ya no la necesitamos…' dijo un científico y calmado, arrojó una bomba…**_

- ¿Nos hemos salvado? ¿Acaso… ustedes han parado la lluvia radioactiva?

- Muchacho… - dijo uno de ellos – Sólo mira a tu ciudad por favor…

Kazemaru volvió el rostro… y pudo ver que no había ninguna especie de "cielo" o techo, eso era una gigantesca cabina con pantallas que proyectaban un escenario falso…

El atleta se frotó los ojos… ¿Eso era posible? ¿Acaso… toda su vida…? Eso parecía… los edificios de ciudad Inazuma eran reales, pero parece que el ambiente y tal no lo era… era una caja… una caja enorme donde eran estudiados todos los habitantes… un centro experimental donde quien sabe que tipo de proyectos harían.

- El sujeto ha sido rescatado… - indicó un científico – Procedemos a limpiar el objetivo…

- Ya no la necesitamos… - dijo otro, metiendo mano a una caja y sacando algo que parecía una cápsula con un contador – Debemos limpiar el escenario…

Kazemaru vio la cápsula… era mediana, como para caber en la mano, pero pudo ver que tenia una pantalla con un contador en ella. Se imaginó que eso podría ser una especie de bomba o cápsula expansiva… a juzgar por la forma de la misma.

El científico haciendo un impulso, la lanzó con fuerza hacia la ciudad desde la Torre Inazuma… y en ese momento, todos los gritos que se oían de la gente fueron ahogados por un estruendo que remeció a Kazemaru y una onda expansiva que lo hizo caer al suelo de nuevo.

"_**Se me dijo que siempre estuve viviendo, mi vida entera en un mundo pequeño dentro de una caja…"**_

"_**Sólo podía mirar, con cara de tonto… a las ruinas ardiendo que fueron mi ciudad y esos auriculares en mis orejas dijeron un débil… 'Lo siento…'"**_

Kazemaru se cubrió los oídos hasta esperar que la onda expansiva haya terminado, y entonces uno de los científicos lo puso de pie y entonces, el chico aprovechó para preguntarles.

- ¿Pero… que rayos significa todo esto? ¿Ciudad Inazuma no era… mi hogar?

- Muchacho… es cierto que Ciudad Inazuma es tu ciudad… pero siempre ha sido un mundo pequeño… haz vivido en las mismas calles dentro de una "caja" con otros usuarios que absorbidos tal vez por su vida monótona pasaban el tiempo siempre en el mismo lugar… es como un gran proyecto… no te lo tomes como algo personal… pero tu fuiste el único que oyó la señal de escape.

Kazemaru se dejó caer al suelo. Su mente no comprendía lo que acaba de escuchar… ¿Su vida… había sido una mentira? Su mente… seguía en blanco… nublada por lo que escuchó, mientras que en ese momento se oía un último susurró de sus auriculares:

- Lo… lo… siento…

Tras oír eso, los auriculares se apagaron… tal vez para siempre… dejando a ese Kazemaru mucho más confundido y con muchas preguntas que no tendrían respuesta.

(**Nota del Autor:** Uuufff… y así se acaba otro crossover con el Kagerou Project. Al ver el video original, me puse a pensar "Kazemaru" porque los dos tienen buenas piernas… jejee… gracias a todos por leer y su feedback y espero poder seguir estos crossovers con esas canciones)


End file.
